nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gelda
Blue |eye = Purple |bloodtype = O |family = Zeldris |affiliation = Vampire Clan |occupation = Royal Member of the Vampire Clan |abilities = Blood Draining |equipment = n/a |manga = Vampires of Edinburgh }} is a vampire and royal member of the Vampire Clan. She served the Vampire King twelve years ago, during the time their clan controlled the Kingdom of Edinburgh. Appearance Gelda resembles a human female with a fitting body, long blonde hair tied up with a blue ribbon, and a gold battle outfit. As a vampire, she possesses notable fangs that can be seen protruding slightly from her lips even when not speaking. Personality Gelda had always kept a calm and emotionless expression, never showing any no remorse for her actions. This however, turned out to be a façade, as she did feel guilt for her wrong doings, and wanted to die in order to be free from her vampire life. She also has an intimidating side of her personality, being able to adopt a posture that even scares Zeldris. History 3,000 years ago In some point of the past, Gelda fell in love with the youngest son of the Demon King, Zeldris, the couple then began meeting up together in secret due to the Demon King's general disapproval to his son taking a vampire as a romantic partner. During the Holy War, the Vampire Clan were sentenced to be executed for their failed rebellion against the Demon Clan by Izraf but Zeldris sealed them instead for Gelda's sake. 12 years ago When the Vampire Clan was somehow released of its seal, they moved in and took over Edinburgh in just one night, annihilating its population or turning them into vampires for their army in Izraf's conquest of Britannia. Inside the castle, Gelda watches a lone Holy Knight from Liones easily killing all of the vampiric Edinburgh Holy Knights and was surprised by his power. Later, Gelda and Ren encountered Meliodas and battled him with her partner believing him to be the very same person who sealed them 3,000 years ago before she killed her in treachery and knew Meliodas wasn't Zeldris. Revealing her story to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Gelda wished to die, knowing that there's no purpose left for her in this world anymore since Zeldris was gone and she could only do what vampires do on instinct. Meliodas seemingly granted her wish and killed the vampire in a massive burst, that resulted in a hole 30,000 feet deep in the earth, but Meliodas actually sealed her again. Plot Demon King arc Some time after the battle with the Demon King, Meliodas releases Gelda from the seal to which she laments how she wished it were Zeldris who would be the one to do it. As she is about to fall into despair Meliodas interrupts her and quickly tells her how Zeldris really wanted to see her and that she was his only hope. She responds that, although they love each other, what he really wanted was to be the new Demon King. Meliodas confirms this, explaining how Zeldris wanted to be the new Demon King to create a peaceful system so he and Gelda could be together without any repercussions from anyone. Gelda notes that Meliodas is referring to Zeldris in past tense and asks where Zeldris is. Meliodas answers that Zeldris went missing after the battle with the Demon King. After learning this, Gelda leaves to go find him herself stating that she does not care where he is in the world and asks if Elizabeth can understand where she is coming from. Elizabeth questions how she knows her and Gelda tells her there is no one that does not know her name in the magical realm. During the fight against the Demon King in Zeldris' body, Gelda approaches the battlefield in a shadow sphere to protect her from the sunlight. She then tastes some of the blood spilt from the Demon King's vessel and recognizes it as Zeldris', relieving her over the fact that she had finally found him. While the Sins were distracting him from their attacks, Gelda surprises the Demon King by biting him in the back. However, as the Demon King recognizes Gelda as the woman who "seduced" Zeldris, he rips off her head and throws it along with her body in the water. However, Gelda is able to survive thanks to her vampire regenerating abilities, while adding that Zeldris' blood also strengthened her powers. She reveals that the bite she gave to the Demon King was not meant for an attack, but a way of connecting her blood to Zeldris' so she could enter the spirit world of both the Demon King and Zeldris. Meanwhile in the spirit world, Meliodas is having trouble picking the real Zeldris from all the fake ones trapped on extended strings, because if he did not pick the right one then he would be pushed out of the spirit world by force. But luckily, Gelda arrives in the spirit world and claims she is going to find the real Zeldris herself. Despite all Zeldris affirm to be the real one, Gelda could recognize the true Zeldris in an instant. Zeldris asks incredulously if she is real, to which Gelda reacts angrily that he is not able to distinguish her from a false one. A frightened Zeldris is excused that he meant that he could not believe she was there, confirming in turn by her attitude that she is real, which pleases Gelda. Meliodas asks her how she was able to distinguish the real, to which Gelda tells him that he could do the same if it were Elizabeth. Before Gelda can free Zeldris, the fake ones, controlled by the Demon King, attack her. However, Meliodas shields her saying that Zeldris needs her more than anyone else and that he leaves him in her hands. After Meliodas destroys the false ones and releases Zeldris, he falls into Gelda's arms, happily reunited. Meliodas then begins to disappear from the spirit world, Gelda thanks him for what he did while he and Zeldris promise to meet on the other side. The Demon King finally appears in front of Zeldris and Gelda, while Zeldris prepares to fight him. When Zeldris is not fooled with the Demon King's illusion about his past meet with Meliodas, Gelda is pleased about his declaration about what comes from Meliodas's hearth, telling him that he must say that in front of Meliodas but Zeldris thinks he is not emotionally ready. Gelda then suggest to tell Meliodas herself, to which Zeldris refuses. Gelda is taken away from the Demon King's attack by Zeldris and then presence the fight between the two. Zeldris asks Gelda not to tell Meliodas the good things he was saying about him. As the Demon King begins to be defeated, Gelda suddenly returns to the real world, being alarmed for Zeldris as the Commandments starts to leave his body. When the Commandments completely detaches from Zeldris, the Demon King's conscience refuses to let his vessel go and tries to retrieve it. However, Ban snatch Zeldris away before the Commandments can possess him again. Zeldris wakes up extremely injured in Gelda's arms, where Meliodas congratulates him for having defeated his father. Embarrassed, Zeldris hides his head in Gelda's chest saying that of course he did. Meliodas makes fun of saying that Zeldris really is a boobs kinda guy, which Zeldris denies. Enraged, the Demon King rises and saying that they observe him, the Commandments separate and disperse in the surrounding area beginning to take over every living being, rock and hill. Thus, the Demon King stands with a new, gigantic and monstrous vessel created from the same land of Britannia. When the Demon King is anihilated, Gelda lost Zeldris in the resultant destruction, but Meliodas advices Gelda that Mael have already helped Zeldris. With the end of the battle, Gelda and Zeldris leave to go their own way. Abilities and Equipment Like her fellow vampires, Gelda is powerful with a two-fold increase when at nighttime. She was shown displaying power over fire. Also, like the other vampires, she possess a great ability to regenerate. After drinking Zeldris's blood, she was able to survive to be beheaded by the Demon King and later displayed the ability to enter into Zeldris's mind through the blood she consumed from him Power Level Relationships Meliodas Gelda was shown to respect Meliodas greatly despite being a Demon and saw him as the only one to understand her pain and for him to administer a coup de grâce on her. Indeed, Gelda's respect for Meliodas was such that as Zeldris noted, she always spoke so highly of Meliodas that from just the false Gelda mocking Meliodas, he was able to tell she was just an illusion. Zeldris Zeldris is Gelda's lover. Not much is known between the two, but it appears that Zeldris greatly cared for Gelda, as he chose to seal her and the Vampires instead of killing them like he was ordered to. Likewise, Gelda appeared to care about Zeldris as well, but simply wished to die in peace since she could not be with the one she loved any longer. Meliodas, however, chose to seal Gelda once more until the right time would come when she and Zeldris could be together again. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh *Meliodas vs. Gelda & Ren: Lose Trivia *While Gelda's hair is officially blonde, it is depicted as blue in the NNT: Collection of Short Stories. References }} Navigation es:Gelda fr:Gelda ru:Гельда it:Gelda Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires